Tower of Kings
(Retired) The Tower of Kings (often abbreviated as Tower, ToK or TOK) is a multiplayer survival dungeon. Access to and creation of the dungeon is done through Dinah's Hall of Heroes in Cloud City. Level Requirements: Level 38 and above The dungeon has four difficulty modes, Easy, Normal, Hard and Nightmare. You must defeat the prior difficulty level to advance to the next tier (defeat Easy mode to access Normal mode, etc.). Once you have assembled your party, you will need to speak to the Tower Guardian to start the battle. Your party will then be challenged by a party of four Shadow Souls. These are shadows of the top 16 players in Cross-server player strength rankings (Rank 1-4 players' shadows will be in Nightmare mode, rank 5-8 players' shadows will be in Hard mode, rank 9-12 players' shadows will be in Normal mode and rank 13-16 players' shadows will be in Easy mode.) There are a total of five levels. A waiting period is offered after each battle and there is no time limit. Players can wait to fix skills, use buffs, change formation, and add/remove members during this period. The Shadows keep getting stronger after each level. N.B. the exact manner of how stronger the shadows become after each level and the various difficulty modes is still unknown. The listed numbers below are based on the information submitted by players when they were asked by the editors. Players are limited to one run of the Tower of Kings per week regardless of whether or not players finish all five levels. Invites sent to players who have already been to the Tower will receive an error stating that "This player has already run the Tower of Kings today." This resets at 05:00 server time on Mondays. As of Patch 8.3, this dungeon has been removed from the game. Party Recommendation As the top 16 cross-server ranked players get stronger, the Shadows grow stronger as well. Each party should have a Mage, a Knight and an Archer. (Knights can be ignored if there are no knights among the shadows) Every class of players are needed because the dungeon is run by shadows of other players. The Shadows use the skills that are currently in place by the owner of the shadow. All players should prepare themselves as they do in PvP events. Easy Mode If the players in between rank 13 to 16 of cross server player strength have around 120k BR. ''Each player must have 11,000 ATK and 11,000 DEF and should be around 39-60k BR * Tank must have 13,000 PDEF and/or MDEF * Minimum Gears: ** Lvl.40 blacksmith synthesis set or Lvl.45 arena shop set (better if Legend) ** Lvl.40 Rings and Lvl.40 Jewels (better if Legend) ** A Medallion from Arena Shop, (Better if Elite Warrior and up, but you don't particularly need it if you're strong enough) Normal Mode ''If the players in between rank 9 to 12 of cross server player strength have around 120k BR * Each player must have 17,000 ATK and 15,000 DEF and should be around 58,000 BR * Tank must have 18,000 PDEF and/or MDEF * Minnimum Gears: ** Lvl.50 blacksmith synthesis set or Lvl.55 arena shop set (better if Legendary) ** Lvl.50 Rings and Lvl.50 Jewels (better if Legendary) ** Medallion from shop, (Crusader and up, MAYBE Elite Warrior if you're strong) Hard Mode If the players in between rank 5 to 8 of cross server player strength have around 120k BR :* Each player must have 25,000 ATK and 18,000 DEF and should be around 95,000 BR :* Tank must have 25,000 PDEF :* Minnimum Gears: :** Lvl.60 legendary blacksmith synthesis set :** Lvl.60 legend Rings and Lvl.60 legend Jewels :** Imperial Commander Medallion Nightmare Mode If the players in between rank 1 to 4 of cross server player strength have around 120k BR :* Each player must have 35,000 ATK and 22,000 DEF and should be around 120,000 BR :* Tank must have 32,000 PDEF :* Minnimum Gears: :** Lvl.60 legendary blacksmith synthesis set :** Lvl.70 legend Rings and Lvl.70 legend Jewels :** Lord Divine Medallion Rewards After each battle players will receive: *Easy Mode **1 Bronze King Chest **100,000 EXP + World Prosperity *Normal Mode **1 Silver King Chest **300,000 EXP + World Prosperity *Hard Mode **1 Gold King Chest **900,000 EXP + World Prosperity *Nightmare Mode **1 Diamond King Chest **2,500,000 EXP + World Prosperity After the dungeon ends, left or kicked players will receive: *10 Shadow Souls for Easy Mode *12 Shadow Souls for Normal Mode *14 Shadow Souls for Hard Mode *16 Shadow Souls for Nightmare Mode Category:Removed Content